


A Nightmare

by SherlockMalfoy



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: Peter wakes from a nightmare in a panic. Gabriel reminds him it was only a dream.





	A Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a line I only just noticed recently while re-watching S3 episode "I Am Become Death". Had the subtitles on because my kid was napping in the same room and realized just as Gabriel is blowing up, right before the mushroom cloud, he screams "SAVE US!" and I just. It broke me.

_ "GABRIEL NO!"_  
_ "They killed him!" The heat radiating from the broken man caused the counter behind him to start warping. The wood nearby to catch fire. "THEY KILLED HIM!"_  
_ Peter jumped towards him, intending to tackle him to the ground, or teleport him out of there. Anything to stop what he too late realized was inevitable._  
_ There was a blinding light as with a mighty scream the world was ripped apart. "SAVE US!"_

Peter woke in a cold sweat, shooting up and yanking the blankets off himself as he hurried to climb out of bed. In his haste he didn't even notice the other body that had been laying beside him. He didn't give them a second thought as he hurried to the bathroom, the light flicking on without him having touched the switch. Two clammy hands grasped either side of the sink as he leaned over it, trying to catch his breath.  
Peter's mind was cycling through the nightmare. He hadn't had that one in... a long time.  
The knob for cold water turned, and he put his hands beneath the running water, cupping them so that he could splash the cold water on his face. Rinse away the sweat and the fear and the panic. It was only as rivulets of water dripped down his cheeks and chin did he notice he was still naked.  
Fabric was draped over his shoulders before strong arms wrapped around him and Peter was finally reminded of where he was. When he was. And who he was with.  
"Are you alright, Peter?"  
"Nightmare," was all he said, looking up finally and staring at the sleepy face of the man behind him in the mirror. "Just a nightmare."  
The taller man nodded before tightening his hold just a little more. Before pressing his chest to Peter's back and lowering his head to rest his chin on his shoulder. "Was it about me?"  
"In a way..." Peter said, bringing his hands closer in and resting them on top of Gabriel's. "But it doesn't matter now. I fixed it."  
Gabriel hummed, but didn't push. "Come back to bed, and I'll make you forget all about it."  
Peter licked his lips before turning his head towards him. "Yeah?"  
He shivered as he felt hot breath against the skin of his neck, the growing arousal pressing into him from behind chasing the panic from moments before out of his thoughts. He let himself be pulled back out of the bathroom and back to their warm, inviting bed.


End file.
